Alfie's Birthday Present
by Occhi Marroni Dorati
Summary: Alfie decides to make it up to Amber for her birthday, he can be a very romantic guy. Very fluffy and very smutty. Set sometime between the first two episodes of season 3. Amfie. Oneshot. Rated M for obvious reasons.


A/N: There needed to be Amfie smut. Sorry not sorry. Warning, this is extremely fluffy (well, in my opinion) for smut. Hope you all like it!

* * *

He was a few days late, but Alfie Lewis had came up with the perfect gift for Amber. After Jerome stopped laughing at the boy's idiocy for actually trusting him, Alfie persuaded the blond, his best friend, to help him come up with a great gift for his girlfriend. It did cost a bit still, since Alfie still owed him for that bacon flavored dental floss. He even got Jerome to even help him set everything too. That also took a bit convincing as well. It was 7:00 in the evening now. Alfie walked up the stairs and walked down the hallway towards the girl's room. He knocked on Amber's door.

"Come in," he heard her say. Alfie walked in as she had said. Amber was laying on her bed, reading a fashion magazine. She looked up from the magazine. A small smile crept onto her face.

"Look Amber," Alfie said. "I want to apologize for not actually getting you a gift so uh," he paused. "I came up with something even better. You'll love it!" The blonde beauty sat up from her bed.

"Really, Alfie?" she asked, excitingly. "What is it?!"

"It's a surprise," he chuckled. Alfie motioned towards the door. "So just come and follow me." Amber listened, grabbing Alfie's hand when she stood up.

"Oh Alfie," she said. "I hope it's a really great gift! I really want to know what it is." Alfie smiled, squeezing his girlfriend's hand.

"Don't worry, you'll find out soon."

* * *

Alfie had led Amber outside. He told her to close her eyes and she listened, covering her eyes with her hands. They walked towards the forest, Amber's eyes still covered.

"You can open your eyes now!" Alfie exclaimed when they reached the destination. Amber peeked through her fingers, then she gasped. They were near the heart of the woods, in front of a sparkling lake. The trees were covered in Christmas lights, shining brightly. To top it all of, there was a checkered red and white blanket set in front of the lake.

"No picnic?" Amber questioned, tilting her head. Alfie opened his mouth to explain but then the blonde shrugged. "Oh well, I wasn't hungry anyways. Alfie, this is the best birthday present ever!" She wrapped her arms around her boyfriend, hugging him. "I love you!" Alfie was in absolute shock, it wasn't often that he heard the girl tell him that and actually mean it.

"I-I love you too, Amber," he stuttered. "Uh, you want to sit down?" Alfie motioned towards the blanket, grinning widely at his girlfriend.

"Sure," was the reply, an equally large smile plastered on the girl's face. They sat down, staring off into the distance and admiring the scenery. "This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me," Amber suddenly said, looking over to Alfie. "I honestly do love you." With that, the blonde girl leaned in, kissing the boy. Alfie kissed back, his left hand finding its way to her waist and his other hand tangled up in her smooth hair. It surprised him when she licked his lower lip, but he opened his mouth slightly and their tongues intertwined. After a while, Amber pulled away from the kiss. Her sparkling blue eyes were glazed over with some sort of emotion that Alfie did not recognize. Lust, maybe?

"You know what would make this night even more amazing?" she asked.

"Sex?" Alfie replied. He didn't mean to say it out loud but apparently it was the right answer. The corners of Amber's mouth curled into a smile.

"Yeah," she answered. Amber kissed him again, wrapping her hands around her boyfriend's neck and pulling him down so they were both laying on the blanket. Amber's blonde hair was sprawled out on the ground. Alfie pulled away from the kiss, not sure what to do next. It was no secret that Amber had fucked Mick countless times back when they were dating. As for Alfie, he had never slept with anybody before. He was still a virgin.

"Do what feels right," Amber told her boyfriend, as if she had read his mind. Alfie nodded his head and then the girl removed her hands from around his neck. She started to unbutton her own shirt, exposing her pink lacy bra. Alfie had to take a deep breathe, his brown eyes starting to glaze over in lust. He could already feel himself start to harden. He leaned down to kiss her then started to kiss and nibble on her neck. Amber let out a small squeal. Alfie's hand traveled up his girlfriend's pale body, cupping a small breast in his hand and giving it a little squeeze. The blonde arched her hips into the boy's, feeling the bulge in his pants, and it caused her to let out a little moan. Alfie slipped off Amber's shirt as he started to kiss down her torso. He reached the hem of her skirt and in one swift movement, he pulled down both her skirt and panties.

The boy could feel his face start to burn red, Alfie had never seen a vagina in real life before. He hesitated before deciding to do something. Alfie rubbed her clit gently in a circular motion with two of his fingers before slipping both in between her folds, one after another. He started to pump his fingers into Amber's center, causing more moans to slip from the girl's mouth. As time passed by, he finally removed his fingers, which were now soaking wet. Alfie placed his hands on both side of the blonde's legs, positioning his head at her entrance. He stuck his tongue out, licking her gently. The boy continued to do this moving his tongue in different positions to please the girl he loved. Amber arched her back, grinding onto Alfie's face, forcing his tongue deeper into her. She let out a gasp and she knew she would come soon.

"A-Alfie," the girl squirmed under his touch. With one more lick she reached her climax and Amber let out a scream. Alfie pulled away, watching his girlfriend lay on the ground, panting. When Amber recovered, she sat up. "How come you still have your clothes on?" she asked him. Alfie just shrugged but Amber began to tug at his shirt, ripping it off. He decided to help, unbuckling his pants. Soon, Alfie was down to just his boxers. Amber only in her bra, Alfie only in his underwear. The boy noticed as the girl's blue eyes were glued to his body. "I had no idea you were so muscular," she mumbled.

"Why thank you," Alfie laughed. She looked up at him and smiled. They kissed again. Alfie unhooked Amber's bra, slipping it off her body. As he did that, Amber slipped off Alfie's boxers and his hard member sprang out. Pulling away from the kiss, she wrapped her hand around his dick, moving her hand up and down his shaft slowly. Alfie let out a low groan. "A-Amber," he choked, placing his hand over hers. "Please, let me fuck you. This is supposed to make up for your birthday gift." Amber nodded, understanding what he meant. They kissed yet again, and Amber was laying on the ground again. Alfie hovered over her, and he positioned himself, pushing into her center. They both let out throaty moans. He pushed all the way in, thrusting harshly.

"M-move, Alfie," Amber begged. She started to kiss down his neck, nibbling at his dark skin. Alfie obeyed, pulling out of her and then thrusting in. He continued to do this, picking up his speed over time. The blonde girl let out a loud moan, it turned Alfie on even more, if that was possible. She wrapped her legs around Alfie's waist, making him push into her deeper. They continued to move in rhythm, as Amber would roll her hips into him as he thrust into her. They were soon reaching their climax.

"I-I'm going to come, Amber," Alfie warned. And just as he said that, he exploded, coming into the girl below him. This caused Amber to orgasm a second time that night. The boy collapsed on top of her, out of breath. "How was that?" he asked her, pulling out of her as he regained his breath.

"Amazing," Amber panted, grinning at her boyfriend. They kissed for another time that night. This had to be the best birthday present Amber has ever gotten.

* * *

Review if you liked it, please!


End file.
